oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mysterious Stranger
Mysterious Stranger is an NPC found by the entrance to the Theatre of Blood. He sells players Verzik's crystal shard, which allows players to teleport out of the Theatre of Blood. Players who complete certain amounts of the Theatre of Blood may speak to the Mysterious Stranger to receive a cape: Dialogue Initial dialogue *'Mysterious Stranger': Hey. Over here. *'Mysterious Stranger': You look like someone who can handle themselves. Are you intending to partake in the Theatre? *'Player': Maybe? *'Mysterious Stranger': You're wondering what's in it for you I suppose. The citizens of Meiyerditch come here looking for freedom, but I can tell you're no citizen. *'Mysterious Stranger': Don't worry, you're not the first to sneak in. The vampyres here turn a blind eye to that sort of thing. Outsiders generally perform better in the Theatre so make for more interesting entertainment. *'Mysterious Stranger': Even the outsiders don't survive though, no one does. You, however, might just have what it takes. *'Player': Where are you going with this? *'Mysterious Stranger': You're strong enough to survive the Theatre but you need a reason to try. I have a little proposition for you. *'Player': Go on... *'Mysterious Stranger': The Theatre is owned by Lady Verzik Vitur. I represent a party that has certain... interests in Verzik. *'Mysterious Stranger': Enter the Theatre and beat the challenges within. Doing so would cause be quite the embarrassment for Verzik, something that my associates would very much appreciate. *'Player': So you just need me to embarrass her? Doesn't sound too bad. *'Mysterious Stranger': Be aware, this will be no easy challenge. I doubt you'll succeed alone. However, the vampyres will let you enter in a group up to five. I suggest you take advantage of this. *'Mysterious Stranger': You can use the notice board to find suitable allies with whom to enter the Theatre. *'Player': Have you any advice to help me? **'Mysterious Stranger': Actually, I do. Lady Verzik's magic prevents most forms of teleportation. However, there is a special crystal whose power can overcome the restriction. **'Mysterious Stranger': My associates have... acquired some shards of the crystal. Do not ask me how. If you take one into the Theatre, you can use it to teleport out to safety in an emergency. ***''Shop interface opens.'' *'Player': Very well, I'll do my best. Subsequent dialogue *'Mysterious Stranger': Any luck in the Theatre? *'Player': What am I meant to be doing again? **'Mysterious Stranger': Enter the Theatre and beat the challenges within. Doing so would cause great embarrassment to Verzik and my associates would very much appreciate it. **'Player': Can I get those teleport crystals you mentioned? ***''Shop interface opens.'' **''If players have not defeated Verzik Vitur at least once:'' ***'Player': I've managed to defeat her! I survived every single one of Verzik's challenges! ****'Mysterious Stranger': Really? ****'Player': No. ****'Mysterious Stranger': I suggest you don't waste my time. **''If players have defeated Verzik Vitur at least once:'' ***'Player': I've managed to defeat her! I survived every single one of Verzik's challenges! ***'Player': At the end, she even chose to face me herself. I couldn't fully defeat her though, she just transformed into a bat and flew away. ****'Mysterious Stranger': Impressive. Don't stop there though, return to the Theatre and embarrass her again. Keep it up and you will be rewarded. **'Player': Very well, I'll do my best. Before Theatre release *'Mysterious Stranger': You should be careful around here friend. If I can tell you don't belong here, they probably can as well. Category:Theatre of Blood